(Not applicable)
(Not applicable)
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal identification systems, and more particularly to an improved centralized identification system and method for tracking livestock and the like.
(2) Background Information
Hot iron branding, freeze branding, tattooing, and ear tagging are just a few identification methods currently in use in the world today to identify and track livestock. Recently, electronic identification (EID) has begun to play an increasing role in animal identification.
Currently, EID devices are produced in large quantities by manufacturers and drop shipped directly to an end user, as needed. Each animal is then permanently identified with the EID device by implanting or attaching a single device on each animal. Each end user (conventionally a livestock producer) must then xe2x80x9creadxe2x80x9d from each device on each animal using some form of radio frequency identification (RFID) scanner.
Once an animal has received an EID, data may be collected relative to each animal. Currently, several methods for this data collection are being used. The most basic method is the use of paper to write down a hard copy of the EID and specific data relative to the animal. The problem with the paper method, and using EIDs, is the fact that an EID number is typically 12 to 20 digits in length. Thus, the producer must activate the RFID scanner to read the EID number, which is displayed on the scanner, and then copy the number on to a piece of paper before entering the various data relative to the animal. The process of copying 12 to 20 digit numbers for a herd of livestock quickly becomes tedious and prone to errors.
A second method of data collection is entering the data into a computer on a spreadsheet or other computerized data management system. This permits the producer to sort the data and use it meaningfully to perform analysis and generate reports.
A third method of data collection includes forwarding the handwritten records to a central location where a person other than the producer enters the data into a computer. The producer would then usually have some type of access to the data at the central location. This data access would typically consist of printed reports or other analysis generated by the entity of the central location, and may be sent by standard mail or electronic mail to the producer.
The main difficulty with all three of the above methods is the fact that the same data must be entered multiple times, either by hand or by entering on to a computer. This becomes time consuming and monotonous, especially if the number of animals being identified and tracked is large. In order to overcome these problems, there are two methods of electronic data collection currently available to producers to avoid the need for multiple enter of the EID and accompanying data.
The first method of electronic data collection utilizes an RFID scanner which is tethered to a lap top computer or the like with a serial cable. In this way, the EID numbers are scanned and directly transmitted electronically to the computer. However, this requires a computer which is set up in proximity to where the animals are located. Originally, this would require that the computer be set up outdoors, which can pose many difficulties in adverse weather conditions.
Finally, a producer could utilize a hand held, or otherwise portable computer, tethered to an RFID scanner (or having such a scanner built directly into the computer). Such a portable computer must also be rigid and durable enough to withstand the adverse weather conditions at the location of the animals. Few such devices of this type are currently available.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved method for identification and tracking of animals.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an identification and tracking system which eliminates the need for multiple entry of data related to an animal.
Yet a further object is to provide an identification and tracking method which eliminates the need for scanning an EID on an animal.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
The method for identifying and tracking a plurality of individual animals of the present invention includes the initial step of a manufacturer creating a plurality of EIDs, each EID having a unique number. A livestock producer requests a plurality of EIDs from the manufacturer, and the manufacturer forwards the numbers of the EIDs shipped to the producer, along with identification data for that producer, to a central warehouse. The warehouse creates a prerecord in a central database from the EID number and identification data for the producer, and communicates with the producer to permit access to the prerecords for that producer. The producer will collect data relative to each animal and input the data into a computer having the downloaded prerecords from the central data warehouse.